


4x1 tag where Ryan does fall asleep

by ProcrastinatingAuthor



Category: EOS 10 (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode Tag: s04e01 Who's Your Daddy, Fluff, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Romance, but like real mild i guess, i collectively wrote and edited this in total about ten mins, just take out a mention of the silent storm and it just be a continuation XD, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26399998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProcrastinatingAuthor/pseuds/ProcrastinatingAuthor
Summary: "Go, just lemme know when you're done""Don't fall asleep!""I won't"*a few hours later*"I thought I told you not to fall asleep," Commander Maddox chastised quietly, spotting him asleep at his new cleaned dining room table.--4x1 tag where we ignore the canon ending and there's more soft Ryan/David content. (no shade on the ending of course but-i wanted more fluff XD)
Relationships: Ryan Dalias/David Maddox
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	4x1 tag where Ryan does fall asleep

"I thought I told you _not_ to fall asleep," Commander Maddox chastised quietly as he entered Ryan's quarters.

The good doctor was hunched over some paperwork, head hanging low, resting on his arm, a pen still loosely gripped in his hand. David had to commend his efforts, still pausing for a moment to take in how peaceful he looked. The worry and stress almost completely non-existent on his face. 

Ryan shifting uncomfortably in his seat, pulling David from his thoughts. Electing to try and rouse him, knowing if he stayed there his back would be hell later on. He took the pen from his hand and tried to wake him.

"David?" Ryan asked groggily.

"Just moving you to the bed. You know it really isn't good to sleep at the table," Maddox joked.

"Sorry, I fell asleep..."

David chuckled. "It's okay, it's been a long day. Let's just get you to bed, we can talk tomorrow."

Ryan nodded silently.

Reaching the bedroom, Ryan turned and faced him.

"Thank you, for today. I know it was pretty hectic but-"

His words were cut short by David kissing him. They broke apart and there was a moment of silence before Ryan spoke.   
  
"Stay?"

David smiled. "Of course."

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this fic while on a walk yesterday, absolutely dying from the episode. It had so much great fluffy content okay! Podcasts have become my life for the past month don't know why so prob expect some more of that for the rest of the year XD  
> I really hope this ain't too ooc tis my first attempt in this fandom and I rarely write romance oriented stories-   
> Anyways, thank you so much for reading, I really hope you enjoyed. I accept concrit as long as you're polite about it! All mistakes in this one are of my half-ass editing ability--
> 
> Tumblr @readingwriter92


End file.
